El primer incidente, Gensokyo
by CYKA30095
Summary: Finaliza una era. En 1868, Japón entra en un proceso de modernización que termina con el antiguo pacto entre humanos y Yokai. El descontrol y los rumores generan una tensa situación entre tres poderosos seres: una joven hechicera, la Sabia de los Yokai, y la cabeza de la familia Hakurei; todas fichas de Shogi en una batalla por las almas humanas.
1. Prólogo

Buen día o noche a todos. Escribe Kevin de este lado del monitor. Presento una obra que he ido escribiendo en este tiempo libre de verano, que narra la historia del inicio de Gensôkyô. Sé que es difícil de leer y me disculpo si requiere de considerable conocimiento de la historia del país Nipón, pero me agradó como la trama del juego se acomodó a la historia real (ZUN pensó en todo desde un inicio, ¡muy bien hecho!). La causa de que el texto sea tan complicado es que supone ser un relato en la recopilación histórica del clan Hieda, bajo el cuidado de Hieda no Akyû.

Las recomendaciones son bien recibidas, así que por favor no duden en escribirme sus pensamientos y opiniones. Sin más por ahora, más que avisar que es mi plan traducir ésta historia a varios otros idiomas, anexo este prólogo mientras escribo el cuarto capítulo.

Mando un saludo a todos y espero que les agrade, o por lo menos que no odien, ésta historia. Me esforzaré para reencontrarnos pronto en el epílogo,

Kevin.


	2. Capítulo 1, El fin de una era

**El fin de una era**

Año 1600, la batalla de Sekigahara fue quizás la más grande que haya ocurrido en el país del millar de dioses. La isla principal finalmente quedó unificada bajo un solo regente, y el clan Tokugawa, pleno de orgullo, administraría el sogunato durante los cientos de años venideros. A pesar de esto, con la pacificación de las provincias en su periodo final, el nuevo gobierno tendría que atender un conflicto que trascendía los asuntos humanos.

A las faldas de la basta montaña Fuji se esparcía el rumor de que la frecuencia de infames acontecimientos estaba elevándose. Los encumbrados líderes de los clanes victoriosos manejaron esta situación en cautelosa confidencia. Después de una minuciosa busca de posibles causas, no hubo reparo en atribuir los misteriosos eventos a las mitológicas criaturas, los Yokai. Muchos clanes aliados al recién nombrado sogún Tokugawa comenzaron a repeler a los Yokai existentes en sus provincias mediante ritos, sellos y exorcismos. Esto llamó la atención de los principales líderes entre los Yokai.

Una noche, durante una reunión de los daimios del sogún, se presentó ante ellos un Yokai de cabello rubio bajo el título de "El que merodea en el límite". Los Yokai se muestran más amigables hacia los humanos con la edad, por lo que los daimios pudieron darse una pista de la asombrosa longevidad de este demonio, apodándolo "El sabio de los Yokai". Éste les propuso a los grandes señores la división de la nación, llevándose a todos los Yokai a una cierta región y dejando a los humanos el resto de la isla, estableciendo un borde para que ambas poblaciones quedaran permanentemente separadas. La propuesta interesó audazmente a los señores, quienes pronto pidieron los requerimientos para llevar el plan a cabo. El demonio mencionó que la barrera necesitaría una gran cantidad de energía espiritual. Los daimios se dispusieron prontamente a esparcir la palabra entre el clan Uesugi: "todo monje y sacerdote de la región deberá presentarse en Kyoto para la última fase de la gran pacificación".

Este llamado también llegó a oídos de los Yokai de Hokurikudo, quienes no tardaron en dividirse. Gran cantidad de criaturas apoyaban la proposición, por miedo a más destierros y linchamientos por parte de los humanos. Sin embargo, otra turba de numerosos integrantes no quería perder sus hogares ni limitar su vitalidad por una frontera, especialmente los Kappa, que necesitaban de los ríos para construir sus hogares. Entre los Yokai, desde deliberaciones y votaciones masivas hasta peleas y batallas se llevaron a cabo en los bosques y en las parcelas.

El conflicto cobró popularidad y la palabra se regó rápidamente, pero discretamente, entre los religiosos de la nación. Después de un tiempo, el rumor finalmente llegó hasta la antigua familia Hakurei, en la provincia costera de Izumo. Esta eminente familia de sacerdotes, que custodiaba la entrada al infierno, pronto tocó las puertas de Edo, la nueva capital, solicitando una audiencia con los altos regentes.

La cabeza de la familia Hakurei explicó al sogún y sus daimios que la barrera no evitaría que nuevos demonios aparecieran en los poblados humanos. Contó que durante el largo periodo que estaban abandonando, la época de los Estados en Guerra, muchos clanes habían comerciado con naciones extranjeras, dejando entrar no únicamente armas, sino la religión occidental. Cuando el clan Otomo se convirtió al cristianismo, asestó un gran golpe a los dioses y desestabilizó la espiritualidad de toda la nación, desatando la ira divina y creando criaturas peligrosas que terminaron aglomerándose en un antiguo recinto de espíritus vengativos, el bosque Aokigahara, en la base del monte Fuji.

La nueva información llevó al sogún y a los daimios a un largo debate. Decidieron ignorar la propuesta del Sabio de los Yokai. La voluntad del sogún Tokugawa Ieyasu: cerrados los bordes de la nación; el cristianismo quedará proscrito al igual que toda relación con otras naciones; humanos y Yokai, por igual se someterán al mando del sogún y a la divina merced del emperador, gobernados por la ley del cielo.

Por decreto, la familia Hakurei se mudaría al borde del bosque Aokigahara. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzaran los ritos de purificación para el suelo del nuevo santuario Hakurei en Tokaido.

Los humanos y los Yokai coexistieron en relativa paz por muchos años. Exceptuando algún viajero desprevenido que se perdía en el bosque, o un Yokai juvenil que se acercaba demasiado a una villa humana, la espiritualidad de la patria había vuelto al equilibrio. Pero, como el antiguo príncipe Shotoku aprendió del taoísmo, lo que marcha en contra de la corriente natural requiere un enorme esfuerzo. Un gobierno con tanto poder necesitaría tal administración, e inevitablemente algún día el sogunato Tokugawa tendría que morir.


	3. Capítulo 2, La restauración

**La restauración**

Año 1868; ¡gran peligro hay para el espíritu de la nación! Kyushu se rebeló para derrocar al sogún, comenzando la Guerra Boshin. Para finalizar la rebelión, el emperador, movido por su interés en la tecnología y la influencia extranjera que poco a poco se ha hecho lugar en el gobierno, decretó la destitución del sogún Tokugawa Yoshinobu, en favor de un gobierno imperial. El mando volvió a manos del emperador después de seis siglos. El joven emperador Meiji Tenno, ignorando sus antiguos deberes religiosos encomendados por los sogunes, trajo consigo toda clase de técnicas extranjeras para el desarrollo y el progreso del país. La ideología de la gente se vio afectada, cambió su lógica. Esto hirió profundamente la fe en los dioses, y las relaciones entre los humanos y los Yokai se deterioraron nuevamente.

La situación se hizo tensa, pero aún existían viejas amistades con los espíritus. Los Yokai de mayor poder mantenían cierto orden. Sin embargo, los ataques a los humanos llamaron la atención de la gente, y el viejo rumor volvió a echarse a correr: hombres y Yokai deben vivir separados.

El Sabio de los Yokai, sin embargo, nada hizo, pues los humanos no estaban tomando acciones drásticas contra los demonios. Prefirió mejorar su plan para presentarlo nuevamente ante los líderes de los hombres, pero no podía encontrar la solución. Si una barrera física no bastaría, ¿cómo separar definitivamente a los Yokai de los humanos? ¿Sería saludable separarlos completamente? Después de todo, los humanos dependen de seres como los Shinigamis y los Oni para que sus almas trasciendan. El Sabio no tenía la respuesta, no aún.

El santuario Hakurei se había encargado de mantener a raya a Yokai desastrosos durante el sogunato Tokugawa, y ahora, más que en sus inicios, volvía su llamado al deber. Sin embargo, sin un gobierno religioso con oídos dispuestos, poco podía hacer la nueva cabeza del linaje Hakurei por restablecer el orden. Sólo la joya divina de la familia, el Goshintai del santuario, la esfera del Yin y el Yang, le proporcionaba el poder suficiente para combatir a los demonios violentos.

Nada parecía mejorar, y eso no cambiaría en los años siguientes. La provincia de Satsuma se convirtió en la última guardia del sistema de castas, del antiguo estilo de vida samurái, y del budismo sintoísta. Al haber contrariado la voluntad progresista del emperador, y después de muchos malentendidos e intereses personales, el ejército imperial decide combatir a la última armada samurái en 1877. Este episodio fue conocido como la Rebelión de Satsuma, donde la vela del antiguo sistema recibió el soplo final. ¡La era de los dioses ha terminado! No hay lugar para mitos junto a la modernización.

La cantidad de calamidades que se desató es innumerable. Los dioses perdieron su poder. La fe de los humanos los había abandonado, y ya no podían hacer frente a las hordas de jóvenes y poderosos Yokai que recientemente surgieron de los espíritus perturbados. La familia Hakurei perdió a todos sus integrantes tratando de detener a los demonios, exceptos la sacerdotisa principal y su reciente hijo, cayendo el templo en desgracia.

Durante el octavo mes del año 17 de la era Meiji (1884), los dioses, vestigios del orden y el control entre los Yokai, se reunieron todos en el templo Izumo. Habían sido convocados por el Sabio para reconsiderar la división de los seres. Les preocupaba que los Yokai hicieran daño a los hombres, y que los viejos Yokai no tuvieran control sobre los nuevos. Distintas facciones se habían organizado, dedicándose al saqueo y a las cacerías nocturnas de humanos.

—Dama Yakumo Yukari —Jikokuten mencionó el verdadero nombre del Sabio—, no son bromas de Watatsumi. También he oído los rumores en las villas humanas. Son eventos graves que no han sucedido. En una de ellas, un Nue incendió el castillo de Osaka. Otra dice que un Kitsune de diez colas fue visto por el río Shimanto, en Shikoku.

—¿Quién esparció los rumores? —preguntó Jurojin

—Sólo aparecieron. Se escuchan frecuentemente en los poblados humanos.

—¿Será una distracción? Tal vez una artimaña de algún grupo de espíritus haraganes, tratando de esparcir el miedo —el razonamiento de Hachiman apuntaba hacia una conspiración.

El pequeño Dosojin lo apoyó— Por la manera en que actúan los Yokai de Tokaido, hay alguien a la cabeza de estas rebeliones. Propagan el terror en fortalezas y poblados con historias para hacerlos salir, cazándolos la noche siguiente.

—Esas actitudes atraerán la espada del emperador. Maestra Yakumo, ¿cómo lograremos convencer a los humanos de construir la barrera si no podemos garantizar la expulsión de todos los Yokai?

Ella salió detrás de su florido abanico— No necesitamos mover realmente a los Yokai, ni la aprobación de los humanos. Después de pensarlo a detalle, la mejor manera de separarnos es mediante una barrera dimensional.

Los presentes se conmocionaron. Llevar un pedazo de la nación a otra dimensión sonaba descabellado e irrealizable.

El viejo Izanagi hizo su aporte por primera vez a la conversación— ¿Cómo estableceríamos el borde? ¿Cuál sería el límite entre su mundo y el nuestro?

—Aún no lo sé. Más importante es encontrar a alguien con suficiente poder espiritual para construir una barrera de semejante vigor.

—He oído a criaturas hablar de un prominente poder al norte de la montaña Fuji —interrumpió una joven Oni de nombre Ibaraki—. Dicen que logró desbandar a los Kappa que acechaban el lago Sai.

—¡Debe tratarse del santuario Hakurei! —Hachiman recordó los antiguos tiempos.

El comentario generó murmullo entre los dioses y los Yokai presentes. Pensativa, Yakumo Yukari volteó la mirada hacia su Shikigami, acompañada de su propio Shikigami. Extendió su abanico una vez más y el silencio regresó al recinto.

—Los Hakurei fueron esenciales en la alianza con los humanos durante la época pasada. Sin importar la construcción de la barrera, colaborar con ellos una vez más no nos hará un peor favor que el actual —Jikokuten aconsejó a la estoica Yukari.

Rompió su silencio— La barrera es necesaria. Hombres y demonios sólo pueden vivir en paz si así lo quieren, más no si son forzados. Los dioses mueren cuando los hombres dejan de creer en ellos, y los humanos sufren las calamidades que provoca la ira de los dioses. Si así lo desean, buscaré el templo Hakurei, y pediré al portante de su poder su consejo y su ayuda a nuestra causa, pero no abandonaremos el proyecto de la gran barrera.

Izanagi y varios dioses aprobaron la decisión. Aunque la idea de la separación era apoyada unánimemente, la discusión se prolongó por más tiempo. De entre la multitud de divinidades, sin embargo, una figura salía del recinto.

Una criatura con túnica alargada, visiblemente menos adornada que las vestimentas del resto de los asistentes a la reunión, salió al extenso pastizal. Con su báculo en mano, lentamente se echó a volar con los vientos que venían del mar de China, en dirección al monte Fuji.


	4. Capítulo 3, Natividad de un demonio

**Natividad de un Demonio**

El nacimiento de un Yokai no es sencillo. Son producto de un fenómeno espiritual, y debido a la gran cantidad de esfuerzo que genera el evento es que obtienen su extensa longevidad. Los Yokai, sin embargo, dependen de la fe de la gente, por lo que pueden nacer gracias a un rumor que haya tomado increíble popularidad, hasta el punto en el que es indistinguible de la realidad, aunque su existencia no sea lógica. Ese fue el caso de un pequeño demonio, que fue ganando poder conforme el rumor de su existencia ganaba terreno.

Durante este periodo tan tambaleante, una chica de la rebautizada ciudad de Tokio vivía en una casa occidentalizada. Criada entre ropas, modales y ciencias extranjeras, como muchos otros niños de su generación, gustaba de leer. Un tema en particular sujetó su atención. Los viejos libros a veces contenían relatos, formas para burlar las leyes del mundo de los hombres. Sólo eran un pasatiempo que se volvió hábito en el sótano de la casa, hasta que ese árbol dio su primer fruto…

—No es algo que te puedas tomar a la ligera.

—¡Vamos! Sólo muéstramelo.

—Bien, pero hazte a un lado.

La chica leía palabras complejas de otro idioma frente a una escoba, su amiga expectante a una distancia segura. Las palabras cesaron, igual que la paciencia de la espectadora.

—Ya sabía que cosas así sólo se te ocurrirían a ti.

—¡Dame un último intento!

—Tal vez mañana.

Con pesar, una respuesta salió— Está bien.

—Oye, no te entristezcas. Si lo logras, por favor enséñame a hacerlo —calmó con una sonrisa.

La puerta sonó al cerrarse, dejándola sola frente a su "grimorio" y la escoba polvosa. Aunque se sentía animada a continuar, no sabía qué más intentar. Las instrucciones eran claras, la pronunciación correcta, los símbolos nítidos y el ritual en ritmo. Es decir, no había razón para que hubiese fallado, y falló. Tal vez, después de todo, realmente son sólo fantasías. Pero cómo iban a ser fantasías, si los hombres de campo aún hablan de monstruos, de acontecimientos inexplicables, de infortunio y del poder del cielo, de los dioses, el poder de la sacerdotisa del desgastado templo Hakurei. Que el poder pudiera solamente ser portado por aquellos encargados por los dioses le parecía injusto. Justo un pensamiento provocó la reacción que esperaba desde hace horas: determinación, su voluntad de servir a los humanos de la misma manera en que una sacerdotisa exorciza a los Yokai problemáticos. Cuando se percató, la escoba llevaba un rato levitando a poca distancia del techo. Antes de asimilar lo que había logrado, ahora le parecía obvio el porqué no había levitado. "El fuego de un mago nace de su deseo y su deber turnándose su corazón", esa era la máxima del grimorio.

Mientras pasaba las tardes tratando de levantar no sólo escobas con su energía de vida, asimilaba otros conceptos. La manipulación de energía y el conocimiento de los cuatro elementos primordiales le permitieron control sobre la forma de las cosas, y un experimento peligroso. La levitación de la escoba no era suficiente para sostener el peso de la novata maga en el aire. Pensó que, si utilizaba la combustión de energía a través del material de la escoba, podría darle suficiente poder para mantenerla en el aire. En tal error estaba que no sólo fue suficiente, sino que descontroladamente dio varios circuitos al sótano antes de poder estrellarse bruscamente contra su mesa de estudio. Había descifrado los secretos del vuelo. Amaestrarlos tomaría más tiempo.

Inexplicablemente, decidió guardar estos experimentos en secreto absoluto. Para cuando la joven maga de pelo verde pudo montar la escoba sin caer por varios minutos, ya habían pasado un par de años de su vida.

Su vida fuera de la casa era escaza, pero sus padres insistían en hacerla salir de vez en cuando. Cierta vez, su actitud era diferente. Con los oídos atentos, al hábito del antiguo príncipe Shotoku, intentaba pescar varias conversaciones al mismo tiempo. Y es que desde el momento en que puso pie en calle escuchó otra vez esos rumores que la inspiraban a cambiar el destino.

—Dijo que no podían ver nada, aunque todos traían una lámpara en mano —escuchó en una tienda de cerámica.

—No es un animal que haya visto, pero come como uno. Un depredador tal vez —escuchó en el mercado de pescadores.

—Ladrones de carne o un animal, debe ser uno de los dos. Escucha lo que te digo.

—Ya no salgas muy noche hacia los lagos. Sabes lo que han dicho tus tíos que viajan seguido —una conversación entre hermanas de camino a casa.

Con los rumores abundantes y el deseo de ponerse a prueba, tomó la decisión de salir de casa. La excusa de salir a buscar compañía, un destino y un nombre de su propio mérito hizo pensar muchas cosas a sus padres sobre ella, pero no la detuvieron, no pudieron. Con sus verdaderas intenciones y sus instrumentos cerca de ella, decidió dejarse guiar por el rumor hacia la cuna de la noche.


End file.
